helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeuchi Akari
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 152cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2008-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2008-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = Up-Front Works |generation = 2nd Generation |acts = S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shin Minimoni, Harvest, Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = }} Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) is a 2nd generation member of S/mileage. She joined Hello! Project in 2008 as a member Hello Pro Egg. She is also currently a member of Shin Minimoni and the SATOYAMA movement unit Harvest. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Takeuchi Akari was born on November 23, 1997 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2008 Takeuchi Akari joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in 2008. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008 alongside Fukumura Mizuki and Kaneko Rie. 2009 In June 2009, Takeuchi took park in the stage play "Ojigi de SHAPE-UP!", the sequel to "Ojigi 30 do Degrees", with fellow Hello! Project members Miyamoto Karin, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, and Kamei Eri. In 2009, Takeuchi became a member of the revival group, Shin Minimoni alongside Linlin, Fukuda Kanon, and Miyamoto Karin. 2011 She auditioned for S/mileage and made it in as sub-members along with Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi, Kosuga Fuyuka, and fellow Hello Pro Egg member Katsuta Rina. On October 16th, the second generation sub-members of S/mileage were announced as official members. Following the announcement, Takeuchi, along with Katsuta, withdrew from Hello Pro Egg. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, 20th, and 28th at Yokohama Blitz. On October 10, it was announced that Takeuchi would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Morning Musume members Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, and Sato Masaki. 2013 Starting in April, Takeuchi will be a regular on the NHK's educational television program Test no Hanamichi. On April 14, S/mileage's 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. On May 26, it was announced that Takeuchi will take part of a new project called Yattaruchan Daisakusen, where she will be supporting Nakanishi Kana's mission to become "Super Yattaruchan". This project will begin in August. On the same day, Takeuchi's twitter account was officially opened. On November 25, she had a special event called S/mileage Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2013 and had 2 presentations 2014 On March 2, Takeuchi Akari and then Nakanishi Kana Tweeted that their Twitter accounts would become inactive, but they would start to update their blog more often. Takeuchi's second-to-last tweet stated "We were doing Twitter as part of Operation Yattaruchan to become Yattaruchan, so maybe this means Akari is Yattaruchan now-!!!!! lol I'll update my blog more often from now on!! lol Thank you for now!!"Takeuchi Akari. "Akari "We were...". smileage english (@namasma_eng) via Twitter. 2014-03-02. Personal Life Family= Takeuchi has an older brother. She also has a pet dog named Melon. Takeuchi is first cousins with ℃-ute's leader, Yajima Maimi. She has explained in the past that the reason why she decided to join Hello Pro Egg was because she admired her cousin Yajima and ℃-ute. |-|Education= When Takeuchi was first introduced as a Hello Pro Egg member in June 2008, she was a third year elementary school student. At the time when Takeuchi auditioned for S/mileage, she was a second year middle school student. During her time in middle school, she was in a sports team. On March 15, 2013, Takeuchi graduated from middle school. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Takeuchi Akari has acquired: *'Katsuta Rina:' Takeuchi gets along best with Katsuta Rina in S/mileage. *'Fukumura Mizuki:' She shares a close relationship with Fukumura Mizuki from Morning Musume *'Miyamoto Karin:' She also gets along well with Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin. *'Sato Ayano:' She is good friends with Up Up Girls members Sato Ayano. *'Makino Maria:' She gets along well with Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Makino Maria. They are both a huge fan of baseball.http://helloproradio.com/2014/08/31/ss1422-84-2014-08-24/ "SS1422 #84". 2014-08-24. |-|Name Meaning= Takeuchi's given name, "Akari", means red (朱; aka) combined with a phonetic character (莉; ri). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Takeuchi Akari: *'Take-chan' (タケちゃん): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Oden-kun' (おでんくん): Given to her due to having a similar facial feature to the cartoon character "Oden-kun". Afterwards, the S/mileage Members, the fans, even Tsunku has ofter call her by the nickname. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) *'Official Nickname:' Take-chan (タケちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 152cm (5'0")"竹内　朱莉 タケウチ　アカリ" (in Japanese). Fuji TV. *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-06-22: Egg **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-10-16: S/mileage member *''' Years in S/mileage:' 3 years *'S/mileage Color:' **'Red''' (2011-Present) *'Audition Song:' "Suki-chan" by S/mileage *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2008-2011) **Shin Minimoni (2009-Present) **S/mileage (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Harvest (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Playing outside, watching TV, reading manga *'Special Skills:' Short distance running, sports, penmanship. *'Strong Point:' Hating to lose to anything. *'Weak Point:' Speaking too fast *'Favorite Subject:' P.E. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite Food:' Kiwi, Meat *'Least Favorite Food:' Tofu *'Favorite Color:' Red and light blue *'Favorite English Phrase:' "You're Welcome!!". *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs, Tigers, Lion cubs, Red pandas. *'Favorite Sport Teams:' Yomiuri Giants *'Audition Song:' Suki-chan *'Looks Up To:' Yajima Maimi *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Minihamus no Ai no Uta, Around the World, "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus) *'Favorite Current Songs:' What Makes You Beautiful, Yuki no Ne, Niji Discography : See also: Takeuchi Akari Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2013.03.30 Take in spring (“e-Hello!” DVD) Other DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) (Fanclub DVD) *2013.07.26 S/mileage Member Birthday Event - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (スマイレージバースデーイベント 福田花音・竹内朱莉・田村芽実) (Fanclub DVD) *2014.06.27 Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2013 / Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event 2014 / Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2014 (竹内朱莉バースデーイベント2013／福田花音バースデーイベント2014 ／勝田里奈バースデーイベント2014) Magazines Featured on the cover *2012.01.xx Memew DX *2014.xx.xx Anican R Yanyan (Vol.12) Works Movies *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Airi) TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2013- Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) *2014- The Girls Live Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) (as back dancer) *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (as Tanaka Reina) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Tanaka Reina) Theater *2009 Ojigi de SHAPE-UP! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Lily and Rupert) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) (as Cattelya) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! Radio *2012– SS1422 Trivia *She eats bread for breakfast. *She has a habit of biting her lip. *Her favorite spot is her living room. *She describes her personality as hating to lose. *Up Up Girl's Mori Saki gave her and Fukumura wedding-themed couple mugs back when they were all Egg members. *She has the shortest hair of any current S/mileage member. She is also the shortest current S/mileage member. *At the sports festival, she was the only member of S/mileage that was able to win an event. *She is a fan of the English-Irish band One Direction. *In Team Okai, she covered Tanaka Reina. *She is the first second generation S/mileage member to release a solo DVD. *On the day before her middle school graduation ceremony, she told herself that she didn't wanted to graduate. After listening to "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" while saying it, she was moved by it that started to cry by herself. *She is the first S/mileage member to have dyed their hair. She announced that she dyed it for the first time on April 13 in the S/mileage 2nd generation blog. *She believes that Tokunaga Chinami is the most energetic member of Hello! Project, while Kumai Yurina being the mellowest. * She sometimes wears shorts instead of skirts in Music Videos and Concerts because she prefers a boyish look. See Also *Takeuchi Akari Gallery *Takeuchi Akari Discography Featured In *Takeuchi Akari Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary Titles Takeuchi Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project profile *2nd Generation S/mileage Member Blog *Official Takeuchi Akari Twitter Account *Take-chan's Profile at Test no Hanamichi Official Website it:Takeuchi Akari Category:Takeuchi Akari Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Harvest Category:Hello! Project Category:2008 Additions Category:1997 Births Category:November Births Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Blood type O Category:Red Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Sagittarius Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member